Scizor
''' '''Scizor, labeled The Tough Girl, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, as a member of the Great Groudons. She did not compete on Total Pokemon World Tour due to not wanting to go through it again without Kabutops, who was in juvie at the time. Scizor returns for Total Pokemon Redux as a member of the Victorious Vileplumes. Coverage Personality Scizor is strong, independent, and is in it to win it. She's very athletic, but she actually has a fairly smart brain behind that strong body. Scizor wants to beat everyone to the top the only way she knows how- fighting. Scizor loves to fight, but loves winning even more. Her strength makes her fairly intimidating, and while Primeape and Gabite intimidate a lot of the other players, even they are wary of angering Scizor. Even though she loves to compete, Scizor is actual levelheaded, and fairly strategical. She doesn't really waste time with people who aren't serious, as they get on her nerves, but she isn't necessarily mean- in fact, she often goes out of her way to help others, at least when she's not busy arguing with Kabutops. Scizor's independence is a big part of her personality, but unlike other lone wolves, she's very successful at it. Unfortunately, it's a double edged sword- while she avoids alliances and nastier players by keeping to herself, no one jumps to protect her when the time comes. Scizor is, overall, a strong player, but she doesn't really want to deal with bullshit. She opted not to compete in TPWT because she didn't feel like it, and she convinced Mew in her own special way to keep her out of it. She also slightly regrets this decision in the long run. Mega Scizor was not revealed during Total Pokemon Redux, but Mega Scizor is a lot more well mannered and stern than regular Scizor. Rather than getting more crazy, she becomes more calm and forthright. Mega Scizor is a master tactician and fighter, and often plans out several battle moves ahead to defeat her opponents. Despite this, she is still noble and vows to protect her friends. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Total Pokemon Redux: Trivia *If Scizor was human, she'd probably be a "female jock", but unlike Arcanine, she'd prefer solo sports like tennis, golf, and certain parts of track. *Scizor is the contestant who got furthest in TPI without making any alliances or teams, coming in 11th place, showing that she's a force to be reckoned with. She was surpassed by Bronzong in TPWT, who (if we don't include Hitmonlee, who joined post merge), came in 8th. *Scizor and Kabutops have a "competitive, but surprisingly stable, relationship". Despite the attitude they give each other, they do care deeply for each other. *DA claims that if Scizor was in TPWT, she'd either get eliminated really quickly or punch Hypno out in the post merge. *DA feels bad for Scizor, because she had great potential to win, but Banette "screwed her over big time". Scizor is okay with it because Banette got screwed over as well. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Bug-types Category:Steel-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members